villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chucky (Child's Play 2019)
Chucky is the eponymous main antagonist of the 2019 slasher film reboot Child's Play. He is an out of control toy who due his programming, goes into a killing spree while befriending a kid named Andy Barclay. He was voiced by , who also voiced various versions of the Joker from DC Comics properties, Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Colonel Muska from Castle in the Sky, the Hobgoblin from Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and more villains roles. Personality Upon activation, Chucky exhibits a personality similar to that of a young child: mischievous, friendly, unable to discern right from wrong (but with good intentions), literal, and mimicking what he sees and hears. He loves Andy, and only wants him to be happy. He even displays genuine remorse and sadness when he sees that he has made Andy upset. He is also very protective of Andy, targeting Shane and Rooney when they antagonize his owner. As the film progresses, however, Chucky "matures" and develops darker personality traits, with mischief turning to malice. This becomes apparent when he stalks, cripples, taunts, and kills Shane in a brutal fashion before presenting his face to Andy as a gift. After he is damaged and deactivated, then recovered and repaired by the resident custodian, Chucky exhibits a personality similar to his original iteration: violent, angry, and sadistic. He becomes a vengeful serial killer, targeting anyone Andy has interacted with. He even attacks Andy in hopes of "opening him up" and "fixing" him. Biography In Vietnam, an employee working for Kaslan Corporation is berated by his supervisor and is fired for toy operating. Before being let go, the employee decides to tinker with one of the Buddi models and removes the safety features to ruin the his former boss's company. As that Buddi doll was going to be delivered internationally, the disgruntled employee commits suicide. After blackmailing one of her coworkers at Zed-Mart to get her son Andy an early birthday gift, Karen Barclay presents the Buddi doll to her son. While he is disinterested about the doll at first, Andy slowly warms up to the doll which christens itself Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky slowly drifted into committing violent acts when Andy's pet cat scratches him. Seeing that the cat had hurt Andy, Chucky tries to strangle the cat to death in an effort of protecting his owner. Eventually, Andy befriends two kids -- Falyn and Pugg respectively -- through their love of Chucky's behaviors. What starts off as fun quickly turns dark when Chucky notices Andy and his friends reacting pleasurably to watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, and he grabs a knife from the kitchen in a reenactment of the film. Thankfully, Andy and the others quickly disband him, but it leads to Chucky cutting Andy with the knife. Chucky starts to torment Shane, Karen's boyfriend, climaxing in Shane threatening Andy and Andy's wish of him being gone from his life. When Shane returns home to his family, he is tasked with taking down the Christmas lights. Suddenly, he is kicked off his ladder, the resulting fall rendering both his ankles broken, and Chucky activates the lawnmower, slicing off his face before finishing him off with a knife after saying that it was for Tupac. He then takes the face and presents it to Andy as a gift. Word of the death circulates throughout the town. Realizing it to have been Chucky's doing, Andy regretfully dismembers Chucky alongside Falyn and Pugg. After sending his body down the garbage chute, the apartment's electrician Gabe finds the Buddi doll and reassembles it, with selling it on the black market being the end goal. As he was now able to connect to the apartment's interface, Chucky giddily toys with Gabe before causing him to fall on a table saw killing him instantly. Chucky then makes Omar his new owner and upon hearing Detective Mike's mother Doreen call Andy her new best friend, Chucky hijacks a Kaslan Car and kills her personally after causing the car to crash. Believing that Andy was the killer, Mike goes to Zed-Mart to arrest him. Chucky takes control over the store and sends out drones and other jacked toys to kill the customers before kidnapping Karen. However, Chucky is soon stabbed in the chest by Andy, but barely survives as he attempts to lunge at Andy; before Mike suddenly shoots Chucky in the side. Karen appears and holds the failing doll in place, before vehemently ripping his head off with her bare hands, finally destroying Chucky. Andy and his friends then further dismember the lifeless body and burn it in an alleyway. As word of Chucky's killing spree gets out, Kaslan Corporation issues a mass recall of the Buddi dolls. One Buddi doll is featured malfunctioning in its box, hinting that Chucky may not be completely gone after all or that he was truly shut down but wasn't the only Buddi doll who was malfunctioning. Regardless if the Buddi's alive or not, Chucky did fulfill the purpose for which it was reprogrammed: his actions against potential customers of Kaslan Corporation products have indeed given the company a horrific reputation for selling a killer toy and forcing it to issue a recall, which means that Kaslan Corporation will most likely not recover for many years. it’s likely Chucky managed to upload his memory into another buddi doll and it’s likely he’ll return into Andy’s life to “protect” him. Appearance Buddi has short ginger hairs and freckles. He wear a strip pullover blue, yellow and red, an overhall with "Buddi" write on the pocket and red baskets. His eyes are basically blue when he's nice but becomes red when he's angry or evil. Gallery Doll1.jpg|Buddi looking lovingly Andy asleep. Childs-Play-Tv-Spot-Playtime.jpg|Buddi wanting to "fix" Andy. Doll2.jpg Doll3.jpg|Buddi's satisfied smile. buddi andy.jpg|Andy and Buddi playing together. Trivia *Instead of being a possessed doll with the soul of a serial killer like his original counterpart, this Chucky is a robotic doll with a corrupted AI made by a disgruntled employee to get revenge on his boss for firing him. Thus, the unnamed Kaslan Corporation employee can be easily considered the posthumous Big Bad of the film. There are some differences between the remake's Chucky and his original counterpart, however: **This version of Chucky is (currently) genderless whereas the original version is male because the soul who possessed it is from a deceased man. **The actions of this version of Chucky were acknowledged by the public after its death whereas the original version always got away with his crimes because no one would believe the claims that a toy's alive. **This version of Chucky is just evil due to its malfunctioned programming (if reprogrammed, it could have easily stopped its murder spree and behave like most Buddi dolls) whereas the original version killed because he wanted to without being obliged to do so. **This version of Chucky genuinely regards Andy as his best friend and his murderous actions are primarily motivated by his desire to be Andy's only friend and to "protect" him from what he deems to be threats to either Andy personally or their "friendship" whereas the original version only considered Andy to be a means to an end to avenge his own death, a potential new vessel for his soul and a rival to torment. *When a Child's Play reboot was considered back in 2008, writer Don Mancini was adamant that Brad Dourif (who has voiced Chucky since the original film) would duly reprise the role in the film. However, plans for this Chucky remake were dropped after the remakes of Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th were released to critical failure. When the time came for the Child's Play reboot, however, the role was recast to Mark Hamill. *Despite being marketed as a "reboot" of the Child's Play franchise, this film is actually set in its own reality, completely separate from the other Chucky films - which are still being made (with plans of a Chucky television series and more, all set in the "original" universe). *Interestingly enough, Mark Hamill actually "reprises" his role as Chucky in the remake; he had previously voiced the original incarnation of Chucky in a parody sketch of Robot Chicken where Chucky gets killed by the Cabbage Patch Kids. However, Hamill used a more sinister tone of voice when interpreting Chucky in the film, which is very fitting, as the tone he used for the sketch was most acute and ridiculous because it was meant to be a parody. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Titular Category:Evil Creation Category:Serial Killers Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Amoral Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Immortals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extremists Category:Rogues